


focus point

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Issues, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to keep his calm, despite what Tony is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	focus point

Bruce sits on the floor, shirtless. His eyes are closed, and he is breathing deeply, in and out, a slow, steady rhythm.

Tony kneels behind him, kisses his shoulder. Bruce ignores him.

Tony kisses a line down his back, lips with a hint of teeth. Bruce’s breath slightly quickens.

Tony licks a stripe up Bruce’s spine while digging his fingernails into Bruce’s hips.

“Tony,” Bruce says, opening his eyes.

“See,” Tony says with a grin. “You have more control every time. It’ll happen for us. Soon.”

Bruce nods, smiles. It’s easier than arguing.

(And besides, Tony might even be right).

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the challenge "Stripes"


End file.
